Thetis Bellafont
Thetis is a the High Mage of Beauty, a powerful member of the Five Great Mages. Appearance Thetis is an attractive female siren with spiky blonde hair, water blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. Her eyelashes are rather long, and when in tail-mode, her eyelids are coloured a light blue shadow. Thetis' nails and toenails are polished a bright red colour. She usually wears a short sleeveless red dress with matching heels, red hoop earrings, a golden necklace, and two golden bracelets on each wrist. Personality A audacious and determined woman. She's extremely concerned about her people and wants the welfare of all, being able to even start a war for them. Thetis doesn't miss the opportunity to use her beauty as an advantage for any man who finds beautiful. But the worst thing you can do to Thetis is treating her like is weak just because she's woman. People die! And being so beauty, people think that she isn't able to govern her race, but she is smart and clever, can govern a little war if necessary. History *The Beauty of Consequences Magic and Abilities Being a Clergy Siren she possesses: *Transform the tail into legs and walk freely; *Controling every liquid in existence; *Longevity (Don't pass 1000 years) ; *Lower healing magic; *Inhuman speed and durability; *Mind controling; *Possess unique animal feature and their abilities(Being a crocodile siren, when in animal form she has massive strenght in jaws, expansive mouth, indestrutible teeth, scaled skin in some areas, crocodile tail, stronger then in human form) ; *Strenght and durability; *Voice magic, being able to scream at a hipersonic sound or to use a variation of Charm. 'Re-equip ''the Maiden: Thetis can use long ranged weapon. *'''Big Coral: It's a very long sniper rifle, being twice the size of Thetis. Big Coral can shot potent and deadly amount of magic energy capable of pierce a mountain. It's the most used weapon of Thetis. *'Ring Octopus': This weapon is a four-barreled grenade launchers that can shot four magical explosives projetiles simultaneos. They have the power to destroy a entire house and have a range of twenty meters. *'Little Shark:' Is a golden pistol that can shot an eletric projectile. *'Crab Shotgun:' It's a shotgun that have a dark red coloration and some little crab legs in the muzzle of the gun. She fires a single bullet from her Crab Shotgun, which splits into several dozen Magical attacks in a wide area. 'Love Magic': It's a caster type magic which allows Thetis to make the foe infatuated with her, usually of the opposite sex. It also allows the caster to create and manipulate magical hearts for various purposes. *'Erotic Shield: '''This is a magic that allows Thetis to create a 2m shield made of a pink heart-shapped bubble that is released from her kiss. The barrier is able to prevent some phisicals attacks and magicals too, but not so strong. *'Dirty Cage:' Dirty Cage is released from her breasts when Thetis' hands pass in them, so a giant purple heart bubble in generate and tehn divised into dozen to englobe her tergets, making them imobilizing for a few minutes. *'Wedding Kiss:' It's a orange heart bubble kiss that can explode. 'Teleport: This magic allows Thetis to teleport herself, and only her, to any given location. '''Living Link: This is a technique which returns an appropriate attack, centered around the form of magic it is connected with. Meaning, if someone attacks what the link is bound to, the result would be an immediate counter attack. She can link people, include herself, and also objects. 'Arc of Time:' This Thetis' magic is to manipulate the "time" of an object or a living thing but not a human. She can fast forward an object's "time" into the future, making it decay rapidly or rush to attack her opponent. She can even stop an object's "time" by freezing it in midair. She can also rewind a damaged object's "time" to restore it to its original state. She can produce 'bubbles' of time that show the various potential things that the item could do and then pick one of the timelines whenever she wants to. Ultear uses her time magic to restores inorganic items back to the state they were in before they took damage. It appears that she controls this technique through her eye. *'Resume:' Thetis uses her time magic to restores inorganic items back to the state they were in before they took damage. It appears that she controls this technique through her eye. *'Midnight Ballad:' she produces numerous copies ofobjects in the air that all represent "future possibilities" or "parallel worlds" of the object. *'Passion Time:' Thetis compresses all their futures made at Midnight Ballad, and redirects them all at her opponent to have them home in on her opponent in a devastating assault. *'Broke up:' Thetis can accelerate the time of a place or object to the future, to leaving them in powder. 'Enhanced Reflexes and Dexterity': Thetis can dodge bullets, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, and normally react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. If a subject attempts to punch the user, she could dodge the hit and retaliate before the first person even gets a hit in, all doing so involuntarily. Also Thetis has great control over her moviments. 'High Magical Energy and Power:' Thetis has immense Magical Power, which she can release into a potent aura around her. She can use magic during days without geeting tired. Category:Five Great Mages Category:Jesller Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mermaid Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Siren Category:Galuna Siren Category:Lost Magic User